Cheap Beer Works Wonders
by aSouthronLady
Summary: Margaery is throwing another party and Sansa worked so hard to get her sister there. Gendry seems to appreciate all the hard work when he sees Arya at the keg. Drinks are flowing, games are being played, and people begin to pair off.


Sansa was done. Simply done. Her younger sister Arya was standing in her bedroom in a pair of holey red shorts with a worn black top that read _Metallica_ in faded letters, plus she had on a pair of grungy old converses, so far gone she wasn't even sure of the original color. To her credit her hair had gotten longer, and it was curled. And by curled she meant Arya's definition – braid it and leave it, then undo it. Sansa sighed and sat on the bed. Arya had recently redone the purple strip of hair behind her ear. Her sister was the vision of apathy.

"Arya please, just change, this once? I know you don't want to go but Mom thinks we need more time together, and I know you don't want to spend it one on one with me just yet. Just think of it as two birds with one stone, Mom will leave you alone for a while and I won't ask anything else of you."

That definitely got her attention. Her face softened and she walked towards Sansa, standing out in her pristine room with its pristine décor and pastel colors.

"Do I have to change though This looks perfectly fine." She folded her arms across her chest.

"Arya it's a party for Margaery, and you know how she is. 'Dress to impress,' I guarantee you that you'll be the only one not in some dress or skirt."

"Are you serious?! No, not happening Sansa. This whole party thing was already pushing it." She turned to leave but Sansa had one card left.

"Arya please! You'll know people! Jon and Robb will get there once they get off work, Theon, me, Ygritte, Loras, Renly, Ned, Hot Pie, Lem, Tom, Gendry…"

Arya stopped. Sansa knew she had her. Her sister would never admit it but she knew Arya cared for him. She never lets anyone get close to her, except Gendry. Sansa seemed to be the only one who picked up on it but she saw how Arya looked at him, and if she had any doubts, they were just confirmed by her sister's reaction.

"Fine. But you aren't throwing me in anything pink or girly. Can you manage that?"

Sansa smiled smugly to herself and walked into the depths of her closet.

_Why why why why why fuck me why. _

Arya stood wobbly in some strappy electric blue heels in front of Sansa's mirror while her sister zipped up the black dress.

_Oh that's right, because I'm some stupid girl with stupid feelings for a stupid boy. At least he might see me as something other than 'little Arry.'_

She turned around and checked herself out. Sansa deserved some credit, she managed to make her of all people look sexy, yet still pull it off as something Arya herself would've chosen. It was a skin tight black dress that highlighted her athletic body, and somehow made it look like she had quite the chest despite the fact she wasn't wearing a bra. It was a halter with a deep back showing off her well-toned shoulders, and it was short, showing off her legs with some help from the heels of course. The front had a balconette style top and she wore a dangly silver necklace that brought attention to her cleavage (which Sansa had dusted with some damn body glitter, along with the rest of her body). All in all Arya approved, and after Sansa pulled her hair back a bit, leaving some loose curls, and finished her make up, Arya didn't even recognize herself behind those smokey cat eyes and glossy lips.

_This lip plumper shit isn't bad, _she thought. She liked the tingle and threw it in the little clutch Sansa gave her.

"Well Arya… what do you think? If you like it you can keep the outfit, Ive never worn it. To be honest I think you look like something out of Maxim."

"Oh shut up, you don't look half bad either." She smiled at her sister. She really was a vision.

Her aurburn hair was in waves past her chest, and she wore an ivory peplum dress with sequined ivory pumps. Her Tully eyes looked like gems and she didn't wear much make up, just a bit of blush and some shimmery pastel eyeshadow.

"Well, not much else we can do. Shall we?" Sansa held her arm out and Arya linked it with hers. Who would've thought the two Stark girls could be so happy together.

_Age does things to us I guess. _ Arya grinned.

"Hey Sansa, I'm almost as tall as you now in these things if you take yours off."

Sansa laughed as the two walked out the door.

"OHHHHMYGOD is that baby Arya all grown up and sassy?!" Margaery scurried over in her sky high heels and some sparkly thing that barely passed for a dress, squeezing the life out of them. "Look at you two, Sansa I know you planned this. Innocent and angelic for you and sexy and edgy for our Arya, it's perfect!"

With one last squeal she lead them into the source of loud music and crazy lights.

The Tyrells had money, and Margaery sure knew what to do with it. The house was filled with people, even the backyard and the balconies were mobbed. Party lights were flashing and she had gotten at least 3 kegs, along with a cooler of what she called 'Pink Panty Dropper.'

_Girls, _he thought, _Make it pretty with a clever name and they'll drink anything_.

Gendry was waiting on another drink from the keg, idly chatting with Lem. He was going on about some yellow hoodie he lost and sounded pretty pissed. He got to the keg and gave it a couple pumps, when another cup was handed to him. Anguy stood there with a goofy grin on his face.

"Oi you just got one ya glutton. At least let me fill mine." Anguy just laughed.

"Not for me, for the pretty lady. I think it might be our little Arry Stark but I can't be certain, somebodies done put her in heels and a dress." He winked at Gendry and stepped to the side.

He had never seen Arya in anything like this. The most dressed up he'd seen her was a pair of new black skinny jeans some sweater. But this, _this_ was new. He couldn't help it as his eyes trailed up her legs over her ass, her glorious fit ass, and towards her chest. Why did she have to wear that necklace that perfectly held his eyes at the cleavage she surprisingly had.

He realized he hadn't said anything yet and Lem and Anguy were trying to hold back laughs and Arya was looking at her shoes, if you could call them that. Whatever they were he liked them and what they did to her already amazing legs.

"Wow, you look…. Different." He blushed and hoped it could pass off from the amount of people crowding around the keg.

_Different?! That's what you say?! She's fucking Aphrodite in the flesh and I say different. Way to fuck up Waters. _

"Yea I know it's a bit overdone, Sansa got carried away playing dress up…"

"What Gendry, our lovely idiot here meant to say was you look breathtaking, absolutely visionary." Anguy smacked Gendry on the back as he was choking on his beer when Sansa stepped in.

"Your parents are really doing something right. The two of you are gonna have the boys tripping all over you, better hope those brothers of yours show up soon ladies." Lem drunkenly held his hand out and with surprising gentleness given his state, shook Sansa's. She politely smiled and turned to Arya and Gendry.

"Margaery is trying to get some drinking games going in the other room, and I'm here to recruit! So follow me?" She was already a bit tipsy, the pink panty dropper or whatever the shit Margery had concocted was apparently doing its job. Lem and Anguy followed her like lost little puppies.

"Arya I'm sorry. I didn't mean it as an insult I'm just not used to you looking so.. well sexy. You look downright sexy."

_I will sew my gods damned mouth fucking shut. _

She blushed a beautiful pink and gave him a shy smile, the punched him in the arm.

"Well, no doubt anymore, definitely Arya under all that."

She laughed and pulled his elbow guiding him into the other room.

"Come on stupid, I don't remember the last time I saw you drunk, and this party needs something to entertain me."

He just grinned and followed her. He would always follow her.

_Especially when she wears that dress._

Loras and Renly had started a rowdy game of flip cup - girls vs. guys.

Arya was last, and made sure to be facing Gendry for the final showdown. People were yelling and beer was going everywhere, but she could help but stare at her opponent. She had always loved those ocean blue eyes, now a little glassy from the previous game of fuck the dealer. Guess who was dealer. She loved the way they squinted when he laughed, as he was doing now. Maragery had switched out the cup in front of Robb with a cup of cheap vodka and he had just noticed on his turn and was cursing up a storm. Arya moved her eyes down over his body. She would always steal stares at his well worked body, and tonight was no different. He wore a black button down, with a few more buttons undone than normal due to the heat, showing off more of that glorious tanned chest of his.

_Damnit Stark pull yourself together. I know his arms are perfect but you need to chug this nasty ass beer faster than him and it's not gonna happen if your oogling over his legs in those perfectly tight… worn jeans… that make his butt look oh so…_

"ARYA WHAT THE FUCK! CHUG!"

Ygritte had just beaten Jon and was smacking Arya's arm. She threw back the beer and began to flip. Gendry had just picked his cup up and downed his easily. He flipped his cup up but not quick enough. The ladies screamed their victory and Arya even joined in, while Robb was shouting cheater and what not beside them. She was watching Gendry laugh, mesmerized by his dazzling white smile against his deeply tanned skin. Then he caught her eyes. He caught her and smirked.

He was dumbstruck. Arya Stark was checking him out, without a doubt. He saw the way her eyes lingered on his body. He smirked and walked over to her, emboldened by the alcohol in his system.

"See anything you like, _milady._" He winked and braced himself for a hit. Nothing came. She looked pissed, but then he saw that glint in her eye.

"Well dear _ser_, when - Oh hey Ned! Long time no see! How've you been?"

_You have got to be fucking kidding me. _

Of course, when Gendry finally managed to get the balls to flirt with Arya, and she started to flirt back, Ned Fucking Dayne had to interrupt. He'd always been a thorn in his side, and he hated how enthusiastically Arya was greeting him right now.

"Gendry, helloooo Gendry! Snap out of it, Ned's getting us drinks you want a refill?"

He looked down at his half empty cup, shrugged, then threw it all back and handed the empty thing to a shocked looking Ned who strode off. Arya burst out laughing.

"Alright killer that wasn't necessary, but I needed to get Ned out of here, he's so overwhelming when he's drunk. Come on! Ygritte saved us a place in Kings." She grabbed his hand and he followed yet again, still reeling from the confession of Ned being overwhelming. Gendry – 1 Ned – 0.

Everyone was seated around a table with a ring of cars and a tall boy of PBR in the center, the game already in full swing. There was an open spot next to Ygritte and a blissfully belligerent Jon, who had Ygritte sitting on his lap, nuzzling her neck. That couple was not shy about a damn thing, but Gendry thought to himself, fuck it, I like this mans style. He pulled Arya onto his lap and no one seemed to notice, or care rather, but she tensed for a moment then relaxed, she even leaned back into him. He could get used to this. A disappointed looking Ned brought back their drinks and they began to play. He laughed as Arya made a face at the girly pink drink she had been handed, but a six was drawn meaning all the ladies had to drink. Arya drank and set her cup down. She kept fidgeting and Gendry was slowly loosing control. The feel of her tight bottom rubbing on his lap was beginning to have its effect and he knew he had to pull it together. Why was Arya always so damned restless.

This was going to be harder than he thought.

Arya was dragging a very happy looking Gendry into the room filled with couples, and much to her surprise, Sansa and that ridiculously large Sandor seemed to be one of them. Sansa sat there, full on drunk with her pink cheeks and giggly laugh, and Sandor looked like he would punch the life out of anyone who questioned them.

_Hmm, Sansa forgot to mention he would be here… Getcha some sis! _

She was about to make a cat call at her sister when she was yanked down. She was surprised to find herself on Gendry's lap, but once she realized it wasn't an accident, she smiled and leaned into his hard body, completely happy.

They were about a fourth of the way through the game when Theon grabbed a king. Everybody moaned because Theon made the absolute worst rules.

"Alright everyone, this party needs to liven back up, therefore I decree that everytime someone cusses, you must kiss the person to your left!" He turned to Jeyne Poole on his left with a devilish smirk but she didn't seem to mind. Then she felt Gendry lift her up and shift her to his left knee. Everybody laughed, Her and Gendry included. She liked this forward Gendry, it made everything much easier for her.

"Well Theon, that's a fucking stupid rule if you ask me!" Everyone laughed at Ygritte's outburst as she lunged at Jon, who happily obliged her.

Sansa blushed she leaned over to a stone still Sandor, giving him a delicate peck on the lips, and everyone whistled. Renly and Loras had no shame as usual, and it was followed by awkward kisses to the people left of the couples. Everyone hooted and hollered as Ned looked at a pissed Hot Pie, and they settled on a firm and awkward handshake much to everyone's dismay. Margaery had her way with Anguy, who looked extremely pleased. Margaery took a second then yelled "Fuck it" and leaned over and grabbed Jeyne, who didn't seem to mind, neither did Theon. At that distraction, seeing how Margaery was milking the attention for all it was worth, Arya looked over at Gendry, who was at eye level for once. She was blushing, but so was she. She grabbed the back of his neck and leaned down.

This couldn't be happening. A dolled up Arya was willingly leaning down to kiss him. She even pulled towards him by his neck. He wrapped a hand around her waist and met her soft lips with his. It was everything he'd ever dreamed of and more. It was a gentle, but restrained kiss. He wanted so much more but he realized this was Arya and even though she had been drinking, she wasn't going to make a show of things. She pulled back and lowered her eyes, and Gendry couldn't stop himself.

He took her chin between his thumb and index finger, lifted it up, and planted one more chaste kiss on those perfect lips. She looked ecstatic. He felt like flying. He then realized everyone was watching them. He just laughed it off as Theon went to put the card in the can. It popped and fizzed and everyone cheered as Theon reluctantly chugged it. After the can popped everyone seemed to flee to the keg and Margery began yelling something about a dance floor.

"Gendry, about that.. you didn't have to if you didn't want too." Arya looked at him with those large grey eyes. She looked so vulnerable as she said that, but he didn't even answer. He just picked up up in a hug and kissed her again. He bit her bottom lip and ran his tongue over it, which she met with equal passion. He pushed her up against the wall and began to kiss down her neck and nibbled at her earlobe, and then she whimpered. He knew he couldn't control himself with her making sounds like that, so he put her down, much to his dismay.

"You don't know how long I've waited for that Arya."

She was beaming. Her eyes dancing with happiness, and her cheeks flushed from the moment, and once again she pulled him into another room.

"Come on stupid let's see if you dance as good as you kiss."

The bass was thumping and the lights were dark aside from the blacklights and occasional strobe. Arya was moving in ways he only dreamed of, and was gyrating her perfect hips right up against his. He restrained himself a bit, knowing her brothers were around, but she didn't seem to care. She grabbed his hands and put them on her waist, guiding them all over her as she was grinding into him. This was bliss. He began to move with her and felt her dress ride up a bit. He ran his hand up her thigh and grabbed her, while his other hand was moving up her tiny waist. She just responded by dancing more seductively.

Everyone seemed to be in their own little worlds. Hormones unchained and drinks flowing freely. Gendry silently thanked the Gods for this night and the unbelievably feisty and attractive girl dancing with him. He leaned back against a wall and she bent over slightly, giving him an amazing view of her ass and sexy back, shimmering in the strobes. He couldn't take it anymore. He pulled her around and switched their positions, pushing her up against the wall again, covering her. He leaned into her shoulder and whispered, his voice surprisingly raspy.

"I can't take this anymore Arya, you have no idea what you're doing to me right now." His shaggy black hair hung in front of his eyes, his dark blue sultry eyes. She just smiled and ran a hand down his chest.

"I think I have a pretty good idea Gendry… want to get out of here soon?" She leaned up and kissed him again, this time not holding anything back. She fought with his tongue and threaded one hand through his hair, the other slipping in his shirt rubbing his muscles. He groaned and before she knew it she was being carried out.

She liked feeling out of control just this one time. The suspense of what Gendry was going to do made her ache, let alone the surprise that this was _Gendry_ doing everything. The flirting, pulling her onto his lap, the kisses. She was thrilled. She couldn't believe he felt the same way about her. Gendry kicked open a door and dropped Arya on the bed with a laugh.

"Renly was letting me stay here for the night… Care to join? I can sleep on the floor if that would make you feel better."

_Well that lasted long, where did my sexy savior disappear to?_

She was too worked up to forget about the way Gendry groaned when she kissed him, or the way his body rippled against hers as she danced with him. Then she had an idea.

"You know, you can't just leave a girl hanging like that..."She leaned back and pulled the hem of her dress up a little. His eyes darkened, his hand clenched. "It's not fair, I didn't want to have to take care of myself…." She put on her best pouty face on, giving way to the way the alcohol was making her feel, and reached her hand up to her chest, groping herself, making her nipples hard and stand out against the thin fabric of the dress. She began to kick of her heels with her feet and moved one hand down.

"Stop," She thought she had gone too far when Gendry had continued, "Leave them on." He looked down at the heels quickly and she smirked. She had him.

Gendry couldn't believe his eyes. Arya sat there trying her hardest to seduce him and by gods it was working. He only hesitated at first because he knew there was no going back, but the way she lifted her dress, they was she was touching herself, looking up at him with those stormy eyes through those long lashes…

"Stop, leave them on." She had won, and he was perfectly fine with that.

He pulled her wrists over her head with one hand, and with the other teased her nipples with his thumbs. He began kissing up and down her neck, to her exposed collar bone, chanting her name. She began to squirm against him, lifting her hips to meet his. He let go of her wrists and cupped her head looking into her eyes for any hesitation she might have left. He saw none and she kissed him passionately. Arya pulled away first to catch her breath, when Gendry focused his attention once again on her erect nipples. He kissed them through the fabric, rolling his teeth over them and alternated between sucking and blowing. She was moaning his name and he went to kiss her lips again when she sat back. He wasn't sure if she changed her mind, but she just leaned forward and unbuttoned his shirt with her mouth. If he wasn't hard before he was sure he could cut diamonds at this point. He started to breath heavier when she stepped away. He just stopped and watched. She stood at the foot of the bed looking him straight in the eye the whole time.

She slowly reached behind her neck and undid the tie, loose ribbons falling over her shoulders. Then she undid the zipper at the side of her dress, never breaking eye contact.

_Holy… fucking… shit._

Gendry's hands had a mind of their own and were slowly rubbing his erect member at the sight of Arya stripping for him. She stepped out of her dress, leaving the heels on, and she loosened her hair. Long brown waves fell over her breasts, but he didn't mind. The sight before him left him speechless. She didn't seem phased at his lack of words as she slowly walked around the bed towards him, hips swaying.

"See anything you like, _ser_?" She repeated his line back to him with a husky, sexy voice. He nodded.

"I like how you didn't wear anything underneath that dress of yours either. Naughty girl Arya."

After everything she just did, that made her blush. He liked it when she blushed.

She crawled over him, slowly, and he enjoyed the show. The way her muscles moved as she climbed over him. She loosened the top button of his jeans free again, and undid the zipper with his teeth. He couldn't take much more of this. He was sure he was dreaming.

She pulled his boxers off along with the jeans and her eyes grew big when she saw his member spring free. He smiled and felt a bit proud at her surprise. He reached down pull her towards him but she caught his hand.

"No… I want to watch you."

He swallowed. He never had anyone ask him that before. He felt hesitant all the sudden but she put his hand on his cock and started to move it, eyes wide. He felt so vulnerable but there was something so sexy about her fascination.

"You know, if you get to watch me, I want to watch you," He growled.

She blushed again, but she obliged. She pushed him back on the bed and she sat on her knees staddling his legs. He stopped stroking himself, but she told him not to stop. He obeyed. Her hands moved south over her smooth skin, and then she gasped. He eyes closed and her head fell back, hair falling with it revealing her pert breasts. She began to move against her fingers, moaning, and Gendry moved his hand faster. He couldn't believe what was happening. She began moaning his name and playing with her tits and he couldn't take it. He sat up and her head snapped up instantly, but he pushed her onto the bed and was hovering over her.

"I need you Arya, now. I need to be _inside _you." His eyes bore into hers and she nodded. He went to get up for a condom from his wallet but she stopped him.

"… I've got the shot, don't get one?"

"Are you sure?" She nodded and he took her mouth with his once again. This was unreal.

He moved his hands up and down her body, feeling everything and making it a point to remember every inch of her, what made her moan, what made her grind against him.

He slipped a finger inside her and she bucked, calling out his name. He smiled and kissed his way down her neck again, leaving it red from his stubble rubbing the delicate skin. She moved fast and pushed his hand harder into her, so he slipped a second finger in. She reached down and began stroking him, and he needed to touch her more. He began pumping his fingers in and out and she raked his back with her nails. He licked and nipped at her chest, kissing the soft skin and swirling his tongue around the tender flesh.

"Gendry please, now. Please I can't take it."

He pulled his fingers out, and stuck one in his mouth. He locked eyes with her as he licked it clean. He wanted her to know how good he tasted so he traced her lips until she parted them. He groaned as she closed her eyes and Gendry realized he couldn't take this any longer either.

He positioned himself over her and pushed his cock into her warmth. She was unbelievably tight and she groaned at the fullness and new sensation. Gendry began pumping into her slowly when she bit her lip and let out a small cry. He felt it.

"Arya why didn't you tell me?! We could've waited you didn't have to do this!"

He didn't mean to yell but he couldn't believe she didn't tell him she was a virgin. She looked border line crying and he hugged her close, still inside her.

"Gendry I wanted this, I wanted my first to be you."

He pulled back at her words and looked into her eyes. He kissed her with such tenderness he surprised himself.

Slowly he pulled back, almost out of her, letting her adjust, then back into her. She began to match his rhythm when he picked up the pace. She was arching her back, pushing her chest closer to him, and he took one hand from her hips to tease her. She smiled and just said his name, begging for more.

He couldn't say no to Arya. He moved in and out, relishing the feeling of Arya. The tightness and how unbelievably wet she was.

_For me._

He was surprised when she motioned to flip him over on his back, and he happily cooperated. She sank down onto him with a cry, and he felt like there was no room left between them. She began to cautiously move up and down, and he couldn't help himself. His hands found her hips once again and he moved her up and down. Her chest was bouncing around and he pushed her tits together and began to lick and suck, burying his face between them. He began to feel her tighten and with one last nibble and lick to her tits, he looked back. He felt himself reach his edge and he rubbed his thumb on her center. She came undone with a scream of his name and that did it for him. She rode her waves of pleasure as he pushed himself further in her one last time, crying her name out as well. She collapsed down on him and he circled her arms around her, pressing soft kisses into her hair.

She shuddered at the memory of what just happened to her body. She didn't care how loud she screamed his name, it just felt right. He was the one who unraveled her, he was the one who made her feel on top of the world.

She rested her cheek against his chest, underneath his strong arms. He was insanely hot right now but she didn't mind the heat or damp sweat on his perfect chest. If anything it made him more attractive. She traced patterns over his body with her finger and looked into those perfect blue eyes. They seemed so soft compared to the dark and intimidated look he had earlier. He smiled and kissed her gently on the forehead. She had never been happier than here in his arms. The soft movement of his breathing and the beat of his heart lulled her to sleep.

They woke up the next morning to Ygritte calling out Jon's name with the headboard smacking against the wall. Gendry laughed as Arya began to open her eyes. She stepped out of bed and winced.

"Arya whats wrong, are you ok?"

She blushed but looked down.

"I think you were a bit too much for my first time." He looked hurt and confused. She just giggled. "I mean that Gendry, that's a bit much for a girl to handle her first time." she pointed at his erection. He blushed.

"Well I guess there goes any thoughts of a good morning?" he winked and began to stand up. She walked over and pushed him back down. He look confused again. She liked that.

"I think I can help." She smirked and reached for her clutch on the table. She opened it and put some of Sansa's lip plumper on and turned back to Gendry. His eyes never left her. She kissed her way down his torso, paying attention to each crevice his muscles formed and then licked his hard member. He moaned.

"Arya… you don't have to do this." She just ignored him and cupped his balls lightly. He pushed his hips towards her and she sank her mouth over him, swirling her tongue and moving her head. She took one hand to the base of him and pumped, and with the other massaged his inner thigh.

"Gods Arya what did you put on, FUCK just like that fuck you are amazing." Whatever he was saying turned into mumbling as he clutched her hair and fondled her tits. She pumped harder taking him further when he pushed up and came. She gave him on last lick and looked up at him smugly.

"I've never felt anything like that, the fuck Arya." He was panting but pulled her into his arms.

"Don't worry about it, I can't give away all my secrets. She kissed his chest and they stayed like that for quite some time.

They finally pulled themselves apart and decided they needed food, ASAP. They tiptoed out and Arya ran up to Margaery's room to grab something to change into. She wasn't ready for what she saw.

Theon was sprawled out naked, a sheet barely covering him, with Margery laying across his chest and Jeyne curled up on his other side. She tried not to laugh but snapped a picture on her phone real quick for blackmail.

She came back downstairs with some shorts and a tank, and walked past the kitchen. Robb and his fiancée were up, apparently arguing about the color scheme of their wedding or something while looking for her purse. She shrugged and made her way to Gendry waiting on the couch. She showed him the picture and they laughed and made their way to the door, when they heard a click. They both turned around. Down the hall they saw a disheveled looking Sansa creep out the door tugging Sandor's hand. Arya bust out laughing and Sansa just froze like a deer in the headlights. Arya and Gendry just waved leaving the other two to collect themselves.

They sat across from each other in the diner laughing about the shenanigans from the previous night, neither one letting go of the others hand.


End file.
